NekoYasha's Fighting Journal
by BlueLineDoughty
Summary: Kagome has asked her demon friends to help her and the gang get the Shikon No Tama away from Naraku. But will the others get along w Inu and gang? Read and find out! please reveiw!
1. Prolodge

Prologue  
  
NekoYasha paused before entering the Higurashi shrine. She knew what she had to do, but did she want to?  
"You coward! Just go into the well! Kagome is waiting for you!"  
Now annoyed with her own sudden fear of what may lay ahead, NekoYasha scowled and pinched herself with her sharp claws, drawing blood. She looked up at the shrine, her cat ears twitching. She closed her eyes and walked forward.  
She stopped at the entrance to the shrine and opened her eyes. Without hesitation, NekoYasha opened the door and looked inside. She spotted the Bone-eaters well to her far left. NekoYasha walked over to it. When she reached the edge her sense of smell almost gagged her as Inuyasha's scent filled the air. Her eyes glowed and she growled softly at Inuyasha's scent. Then, as though following orders, NekoYasha leapt lightly on to the edge and jumped in. The journey for NekoYasha and her followers had begun.  
  
A/N// So what do you think? This is my first fan/fic. So don't kill me. O.K? Please, I repeat, please review!!!!!!! I'll update A.S.A.I.C! Ja-ne!! =^____^= 


	2. No Mercy

No Mercy!!  
  
NekoYasha's P.O.V.  
  
I walked through the thick, dense blanket of trees. Kitanna, Kilanna, Talada, and, Kiogi traveled behind me. Kiogi had made a bad decision, as usual, and him, Kitanna, and Kilanna were shouting at each other.  
"KIIIOOOGGGGIII!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Kilanna shouted.  
"Must. kill. perverts. DIIIIIEEEE BASTARDS!" Kitanna screamed.  
"AHHHH! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" shrieked a very panicked Kiogi.  
"SHUT UP!! SOME OF US HAVE SENSITIVE HEARING!!!!!!" I screamed. It's true. My ears were ringing.  
The moment I had shouted silence rippled through the forest. Not even the birds dared try my patience. I sat down on a nearby rock and messaged my temples. I growled with frustration. We had been walking for two days and still no sign of Kagome and her friends. As I thought of Kagome's friends, their faces came into view. First came Sango's. Sango was nice and tolerant of everyone, except Miroku. Miroku's face came next. I could never forget him, no matter how I attempted to. He had taken my hands into his and asked me to bear his child. My reaction you ask? I scratched him across the face with my razor sharp claws. I remember how much Sango had laughed at Miroku. Next came the cute little kitsune orphan named Shippo. So small and curious. And he was simply hysterical. His little bubble with a tail. Personally, I don't blame him for being close to Kagome. Last came Inuyasha. I growled as his face as it came into view. Inuyasha and I have hated each other since we had laid eyes on one another. Stupid arrogant dog. I opened my eyes to look at those with me. The sight of Kiogi's face told me I had gone into a trance. I looked at Talada who had hardly spoken since we came here.  
Kitanna broke the awkward silence around us. "We're sorry about earlier. It's just ."  
"I forgive you guys. I'm just a little frustrated. Does anyone know the time?"  
Talada looked at the sky, "Hmmm. About 10:30 P.M."  
"AAAHHH!!! IT'S A MIRRICLE!! SHE'S NOT A MUTE! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!!!!"  
We all laughed at Kilanna's comment, even Talada.  
I stretched a bit and yawned. "Let's go to bed. I'm beat." With that we all settled into different trees and went to sleep.  
I was the first one up. My ears caught a yelling noise. WAIT! Yelling?  
"Inuyasha?" I whispered. I never thought I'd see the day when I was glad to hear him, but I was. "No fair! I hate him." I mumbled. I got down quietly so I wouldn't wake my friends, unless you count Kiogi. I ran towards the sound and it brought me to a clearing. I had been right. At 5:16A.M. Inuyasha was yelling. I had made sure of the time.  
"KAGOME!!"I cried catching her attention.  
"NEKOYASHA!! IS THAT YOU?! Where in the futile era have you been?"  
"It's a long story. Kitanna, Kilanna, Talada, and Kiogi are still sleeping." I explained. I suddenly glared the death glare at Inuyasha, and he threw it right back at me.  
"Well," Sango said breaking tension, "let's go get your' friends NekoYasha." Something told me the reason Inuyasha had been yelling was because of Miroku and his lecherous ways. Tsk, tsk. Sango's tone told me she wanted to get away from Miroku as quickly as possible.  
Miroku apparently sensed this too. Because he said, "I'll come too!"  
"NO! You stay here with Inuyasha. Sango, Kagome, and I will go get my group."  
"She's right Miroku. Shippo's still sleeping and will need reassuring that Kagome will be right back, and you're better at that." Said Inuyasha scowling at himself for agreeing with me. Damn dog.  
Kilala, sensing our displeasure, grew into her large form. With that Kagome, Sango, and I climbed onto her back and flew off.  
Only Kiogi was up when we got to the camp. He greeted us with his usual perverted grin and wave.  
"Hello ladies. Such a lovely morning."  
"Cut it Kiogi. Come on Kagome, Sango."  
I woke Talada. Sango woke Kitanna. And Kagome woke Kilanna.  
"KILL THE HENTAIS!!!!"  
"Kitanna, as much as I agree with you, YOU'RE DREAMING!" Said Sango as Kitanna clawed the air, apparently trying to get to Kiogi. "I think we'll get along very well indeed." She told me.  
"OH HI SANGO! LONG TIME, NO SEE!!!"  
"Yes I know. And I know a certain perverted monk you can help me get rid of. His name is Miroku."  
"Must. kill. perverts." Kitanna said as she twitched.  
After a brief breakfast and argument the six of us climbed onto Kilala and flew off toward the clearing.  
As we got to the clearing we found Miroku sitting on a rock with Shippo. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.  
Kagome questioned the other two. "Where is Inuyasha?"  
"He decided to go for a walk to the lake." Miroku informed us.  
"The lake? I thought he hated water." I said confused. "Not that I care." I added because Miroku gave me a questioning look.  
"We know he hates water, but that's where he said he was going." Miroku said, touching a patch on the left side of his face. I grinned evilly on the inside as he touched the place where I scratched him. Sango started to giggle uncontrollably. Miroku scowled.  
My outside look of confused expression suddenly turned into a evil grin. Before anyone noticed, I was traveling at the speed of light toward the lake. I soon caught his scent and found him with his back to me at the edge of the lake. I covered my scent and bent down noiselessly and picked up the largest rock I could find and screamed in his ear, "REVENGE IS MINE!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
"WHAT THE________" He left his sentence unfinished as I hit on the head with the rock. I then began to drag him back to camp. I finally had my revenge on Inuyasha. The stupid dog. When I need revenge, there is no mercy.  
  
YAY!!! Another chapter done and done! *Does the victory dance* yes!!!! Hehehe. Please, I repeat, please! R/R!!!!! It would mean a lot to me!!!! No more chaps unless I get .*ponders for a moment* 10 reviews. Kks? Ja-ne! ^___^ Kittie 


	3. New Encounters

New Encounters  
NekoYasha's P.O.V.  
Damn dog. Thinks he can get away with what he did. I certainly don't think so. You ask what in the world could have to done? Well I answer, Inuyasha had decided it would be funny to try to break my arm so he could 'show me who's boss.' Tuh. I don't think so. So to prove who's really boss I gave Inuyasha a concussion. And serves him right too! Mind you the people who weren't there were thinking that I was a cat and he was a dog and that it was nature that made me attack him. I don't attack anyone without reason. Not even arrogant dogs.  
"What did you hit him with Nekki? This looks very painful." Sango asked.  
"Who did this piece of work to little brother?" A voice from the shadows asked.  
"Do you have a problem with my choice of weapons?" I growled at the bushes. I caught sight of him. He seemed to be related to Inuyasha. Great just what I need. More arrogant dogs. Tuh.  
"I didn't say that. I was just asking who injured him that's all."  
"Who the hell are you anyway?"  
"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Sesshomaru. I am Inuyasha's half brother."  
I raised an eyebrow. "I see."  
"May I inquire the names of those I'm not familiar with?"  
I sighed and then pointed to my comrades in turn. "This is Kitanna. This is Kilanna. El stupido here is Kiogi. This is Talada. And I am NekoYasha."  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "NekoYasha? Where have I heard that name before?"  
"This isn't my first time in the futile era. So you've probably heard it from a demon I defeated about three suns ago" A/N// Three suns is equivalent to three days O.K? It's how people back then told time. (Don't ask me why because I really don't know) Kks, back to the story!  
"I see." Said Sesshomaru with an icy hint to his voice. "What is your' transformation date?"  
"Nani?" I asked. Then my eyes glowed with sudden realization on what he meant. "How dare you!" I hissed through my clenched teeth. "Don't you dare mistake me for some half brained hanou!!!!!!!!"  
Sesshomaru took half a step backwards, "Forgive my accusations NekoYasha." There was a slight note of panic in his voice.  
Well, I thought, not all dogs are dumb forever. At least this one knows when to back off an angry female, full-blooded cat demon. My eyes stopped glowing. "I accept your' apology."  
"Is there anything I can assist you with?"  
"Yes. We're in pursuit of a demon named Naraku," I informed him, "Do you know where he is?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I will lead you to his new castle."  
"Uh, shouldn't we wake Inuyasha?" Asked Talada nervously. She knew my moods can change quickly.  
"Uh, yeah that would be a good idea. Kagome why don't you do it?"  
"Sure." Said Kagome, as she shook Inuyasha awake.  
Well I guess not all new encounters are bad.  
  
A/N// YAY!!!!! Another chapter done!!!!! Please, I repeat, please review!! TY!!!! Kittie =^_____^=P.S. I may not be able to update for a while. Kks? See ya'll later!!!!!!! 


	4. No Tolerence

No Tolerance! NekoYasha's POV  
  
It's been three days since Sesshomaru has offered his help to our  
search for Naraku. So far we've traveled through endless trees and  
first picked up his companions. A small human girl and a toad like  
thing, which, in my opinion, is gay. So far my patience level with the  
hanou has dropped steadily since he awoke. The stupid half-breed.  
  
"We're going in circles!" Shouted Inuyasha.  
"No we're not!" Sesshomaru snapped back.  
"CHILDREN! KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled over the noise.  
"Knock what off? His head or his arm? He doesn't need either."  
Snapped a very angry Sesshomaru.  
"As much as I hate you're half brother as much as you do, KNOCK  
OFF THE ATTITUDE! BOTH OF YOU! I don't want to another argument come  
out of either you. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes." Inuyasha responded.  
"Crystal." Sesshomaru answered glaring at his half brother.  
"Good." I said stiffly. "'Cause I'll have you know I have no  
tolerance with pity sibling rivalries."  
"What are they fighting about now?" A curious Rin asked Talada.  
"They're arguing about if we're going the right way or not."  
"Which we are." Sesshomaru spoke up.  
Inuyasha muttered, "feh."  
"Inuyasha." My voice was threatening.  
"You wanna know what I think?" Kitanna asked as Sesshomaru  
walked out of his hearing range to see where we were.  
"Not really." I answered her truthfully.  
"Well I'll tell you any ways." She said. She checked to make  
sure Sesshomaru was well out of earshot. "I think he has a crush on  
one of us."  
"You know what Kitanna, I think you're right." I said making  
sure the half-breed was also unable to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
"But the question is, who?"  
"I don't know." She said lost in thought. Then she smiled  
mischievously. The smile that translated to 'I may not know now, but I  
will make it my personal mission to find out.' That is so like Kitanna  
to butt into other people's lives. And, god dammit, she was so good at  
it!  
  
Yay!!!! Another chapter done. Sorry to all the reviews that  
couldn't review. I forgot to make it so anonymous readers could give  
me their thoughts. Hehe. Oops. Oh well. That is fixed. So tell me, who  
should Sesshomaru have his crush on? A) Kagome, B) Sango, C) Kitanna,  
D) Kilanna, E) Talada, or F) NekoYasha. Give me your' opinions, kks?  
Ja-ne!!! Kittie =^__^= 


	5. InuYasha's Big Mistake

InuYasha's Big Mistake NekoYasha's POV  
  
I woke to a loud scream. It was Ta-tay. No mistake about that. It was afternoon and I had been resting and no one had woken me up. Goddamnit. I hate when no one wakes me up. Oh well. I have bigger fish to fry at the moment. Most likely InuYasha is the cause of all the racket. Damn half breaded dog. Always causing trouble.  
  
I climbed out of the tree I was in to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"InuYasha!!!! You son of a human bitch!!!!!!!" Ta-tay was screaming at the near top of her lungs.  
  
I stood there in shock. Ta-tay was screaming. Her eyes were glowing crimson red, she was bearing her teeth, and her claws were out. The last time I had seen her so angry was when Kuwabara had dared to touch her tail. Uh-oh. Fuck. She'll tear him to pieces if I don't interfere.  
  
"TALADA!!!!! CONTROL YOURSELF!!!!" I screamed over the noise. Ta-tay froze. She began to change back to normal.  
  
Her lip trembled a bit, "But. but he. he touched my tail. You know how I am when people touch my tail."  
  
"Yes I do know. I remember how you almost tore Kuwabara to shreds when he touched your' tail."  
  
"Yes. Hiei had, just had to interfere." She scowled. I knew what she was talking about. Her boyfriend, Hiei, had stopped her from turning Kuwabara into confetti. Kuwabara had been saved by the person he called names on a daily basis.  
  
"Well now that you're awake, NekoYasha, we can get going. We still have a long way to go." Said Sesshomaru, breaking an uncomfortable silence. That was so like him, to be the guy to break uncomfortable silences and not battles. I rolled my eyes.  
  
I went back into the tree I was sleeping in to gather my things. I dressed out of my P.J's quickly. As I was looking for my clothing I heard a voice.  
  
"You've always been a slow dresser and a slow riser."  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!! WHO IN THE NAME OF HELL 9 ARE YOU???"  
  
"You don't need to shout sis. It's just me." My ignorant brother hung upside down on the branch closest to me. He smiled his 'Hahahahaha! I__ scared you! =P.' Oh how I hated that smile. I was ready to slap it right off his face. My eyes glowed red faintly. I growled low.  
  
"Dammit Yuhito! You scared the shit out of me! You sound like dad!!!" I hissed through my bared teeth. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You're lucky I didn't turn around and knock your' head off!!!" I shivered. Oh how he sounded like father!  
  
My brother, being a telepath, heard that I had compared him to our father, and growled softly. "I take that as a personal insult sis. Father is much worse then I will ever be!"  
  
"Testy today aren't we? I only said you sound like him voice wise. I know you will never be like Father." I gave him a sibling hug. "Well I should finish getting dressed. I have to leave soon."  
  
"Can I come?" He asked eagerly. Oh how he loved adventures.  
  
"Well, I don't know. It's up to the others too."  
  
"Well ask 'em."  
  
"Alright. I'll ask. Come on." I said. "But I'm not promising any thing" With that, I finished getting dressed and went down the tree.  
  
Another chapter done!!! -==^_______^== Well wa'da think? Review, review, review, review! Pleazze!!!! Ja-ne!!! KITTIE =^__^= 


	6. A New Member Joins the Hunt

A New Member joins the Hunt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu and group.  
  
NekoYasha's P.O.V.  
  
O.K. Two days and my brother's already starting to irritate me! I swear I think someone's paying him to annoy me!!! I love my brother yes but not enough to spare him if annoys the sh!t out of me!!!!!!!!! Grrrrrrr! Stupid siblings.  
  
"YUHITO!!! ZIP YOUR LIP SHUT BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR TOUNGE!!!!"  
  
"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! NO NEED TO GET VIOLENT SIS!"  
  
"But that's how I survive moron."  
  
"Feh. And you say me and Sesshomaru fight too much."  
  
"You do. More than I do. The only reason me and Yuhito are fighting is because I know his telling Sesshomaru my weak spot." I told InuYasha calmly while giving my brother the death glare.  
  
"How would you know?" Yuhito shot at me.  
  
"In case you have forgotten, sensitive hearing runs in our family Neko-chan." Little cat. Hehe! I love to call him that! He hates being called little and what's better is that he doesn't retaliate. He gets to pissed off to think of a comeback. Hahaha! His face is already starting to turn colors!!! Oh I'm good.  
  
I watched as my brother stormed off muttering cuss words under his breath.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked a very confused Sesshomaru.  
  
"He absolutely loathes being called little. And we all know Neko- chan means little cat."  
  
Sesshomaru sniggered. "Funny thing. Watch this." he cleared his throat. "LITTLE BROTHER INU-CHAN!!!!!"  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!!" InuYasha screamed and dove at Sesshomaru. Which he dodged easily. Rin giggled.  
  
"See what you're teaching her! Such violence to teach a small girl! Tsk tsk tsk." This was the cop Tay-tay was. She worked as detective in the States. Tsk tsk. Talada and her morals.  
  
"You're an apparition. Why do you care?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I work for the N.Y.P.D.S.V.U. in the city of Manhattan. Thank you. Part of my job is the well being of minors."  
  
"Miroku. You would loose your lunch if you saw what Tay-tay deals with on a daily basis." I told him. It was true I have seen some of the things she handles on a day-to-day basis. And it was not the most pleasant of things.  
  
Konnichi-wa everyone I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while I kept getting grounded, then my stupid parental controls wouldn't let me see what the story line was. Grrrrr! Darn parental controls! They need to die!!! Anyway, please review! Kks? Ty! Ja-ne == Kittie 


	7. An Outside Battle

**An Outside Battle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and group ; . ;**

NekoYasha's P.O.V 

**Grrrrrrr! I hate being on patrol! Especially in the rain! Grimaces. The rain always fucks up my senses! Dammit! Oh well. I can still smell a bit. Speaking of smell …. What in the world is that stench? YUCK! … SHIT!**

**"EVERYBODY UP! DEMON ALERT!" Wow I have a shrill voice. Never knew that.**

**"What gives sis?" Asked my stupid sibling. Idiot. **

**"Can you not smell it? Smells like Father's after shave." I squinched my nose. Ewwwww! Oh I hate that smell!**

**"NEKOYASHA! YUHITO! WHERE ARE YOU TWO!" Crap. I knew it was too good to be true. My father has, once again, stalked me beyond necessary. This time he has followed me _through_ time. Dick head. "I should have guessed you try something to get away from me! Is it safe to say that you have now tried _everything_ to escape?"**

**"Almost. Though I would love to point out the flaw in your' explanation for why I'm here."**

**"And what might that be?" **

**"Hey Sesshomaru. Wanna help me beat my father back to the oblivion from which he came from?"**

**"I would be honored." Is it me or is he giving me the look Creeker gives me? I'll ask Tay-tay later.**

**"TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU FIGHT AGAINST ME ALONG SIDE HIM!"**

"**EASILY! SINCE IT WAS YOU WHO BETROTHED ME TO HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!"**

**"I DIDN'T KNOW! I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS A DOG!"**

**"WELL NOW YOU DO! SO WATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT! THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO!"**

**"And what might that be?"**

**"Absolutely nothing! I don't think I could love him, but I think we could be on the starting point of a beautiful friendship. What do you think Sesshomaru?"**

**"I think we're already past the starting point already." Smile I saw my father charge out of the corner of my eye and slashed his abdomen with my katana before his blow could hit its mark. Sesshomaru joined the frenzy as Rashja (my father) got up to try again. Rashja, as usual, put up a good fight. At least an hour. Finally we got him to back down, only because he did not want to die of blood loss at the hands of his daughter and a dog demon.**

**"Phew! He puts up a good fight!" said Sesshomaru.**

**"Oh always! That's just the way he works."**

**Hey all! Sorry that took so long! My parents! Sheesh! What can you do? Well give me a quick review! Ja-ne! **Kittie


	8. A Little YYH for You

A Little YYH for you?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and group.

NekoYasha's POV

Ah. Finally! A quiet day in the sun… or you know… NOT! Why me?

"InuYasha! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

"Kilanna! Control yourself!" Grrrr. I hate playing baby-sitter… especially when I would just love to let Kilanna tear him to shreds…. Hehehehehehe. God I'm evil! How I love it. Background time! Kagome went home for supplies with Tay-Tay and Sango… leaving me and Kilanna alone Dumb and Dumber… aka Miroku and InuYasha. Yes Sesshomaru and Yuhito are here as well as Shippo, but still! Come on! It's ME WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! Grrrr. Oh well! I just hope a little toddler prick by the name Koenma hasn't decided he needs to send in his cavalry… aka Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and the biggest baka to walk the face of this planet, Kazuma Kuwabara… moron.

"Hey sis! Where'd you go?" … Shit. I know that voice ANYWHERE! Yusuke Urameshi, Tay-Tay's little ningen brother. And my little cousin. AN: ningen human in Japanese. For all who don't know! Which means…! DADADAT-DA!

"Yusuke. You're supposed to get out of the well!"

"Hn."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOD DAMN YOU KOENMA! "Oh look! The morons have arrived! ... No offense to you Kurama!

"Aw. Don't worry about it. I've come to realize that you're talking to them and not me.

"Hey Nekki!"

"Hi Yusuke…" I hate him sometimes… but he has his moments! Now Kuwabara… he's another story completely.

"Hey! Give me a hand somebody!" Kuwabara… you should really watch how you phrase things… I looked over at the other Spirit Detectives. And sure enough! Hiei was clapping.

"Well done baka! You got yourself trapped in a well! I definitely think this is the first well you've fallen into!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP SHORTY!" Oh my God! They're so entertaining to watch! Hehehehehehe.

"Aw! Kurama! You kill joy!" He was helping the moron out of the well as Yusuke rolled on the ground laughing at Hiei's cruel and unusual sense of humor.

"Ah. Demonic Humor". I have it too. "Demons have the tendency to crack really crude and cruel jokes on friends and allies. It isn't Hiei's fault you don't HAVE a sense of humor Kuwabara!"

"I don't think he has sense at all. And this just proves it."

Well. I guess this won't be sooo bad. Now to wait for the last three. … Speak of Satin! Here they come! Tomorrow's another day and another adventure.

Sorry that took so long guys! I had difficulty coming up with ideas for the chapter. But you have more time to think when you have nothing to do in a computer class. Tell me what you guys think! Ja-ne! Kittie14


	9. Mysteries and Secrets

Mysteries and Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and group.

NekoYasha's POV:

AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG! The male mind is an absolute mystery to me! Or at least these ones! InuYasha's a sensitive little half-breed! Sheesh! Other than Kuwabara, I don't think that I've ever met someone so susceptible to insults! Holy SHIT!

"InuYasha! RELAX! HE'S FUCKING JOKING!" shakes head at his stupidity. I told you… the male race confuses me! Idiots! "You're almost as sensitive as Kuwabara!"

"HEY!"

"See what I mean?" And of course, I return Kuwabara's nasty scowl with my own mocking, demonic smirk. You know. The half smile that show's on fang. Hehehehe.

"Sheesh Neeks! How evil can you be?" Kurama's shaking his head at me.

"Do you REALLY wish for her to answer that?" Tay-Tay said with panic in her voice. Tay-Tay and I were in both the Demon and the Dark Tournaments together. She's the most qualified person to say something like that.

"Tell us Tay. How do you know what we want to know?" Hiei, Hiei, Hiei. You really should know it's a bad idea to poke a stick at rattle snakes!

"DUH Hiei! I'm her cousin after all! And after a century of both the Demon and the Dark Tournaments with her… I think I know what she's capable of."

"What are the Demon and the Dark Tournaments?" Oh. Of course the half breed wants to know!

"They are the most brutal tournaments know to the demon race. AKA: too hard for you." Baka.

"How would know?" He's snarling…

"Umm. Let's see. You can't beat ME and Tay, me, and three of our dear friends dominated BOTH tournaments for a century. That's how I know."

"I could take you on!" Raised eyebrows from everybody who knows me well Even Hiei looks whiter than normal.

"Alright. Let's go."

"NO, NO, NO, NO! INUYASHA! NEKOYASHA! WE CAN'T BE DISTRACTED BY PETTY DIFFERENCES!" Holy shit… I don't think I've ever heard Kagome scream like that.

"Leave it alone Kagome. You know they're both mules at heart and that neither of them will back down. Plus. It's about time someone put the dog in his place." Ah. The wise words of Tay-Tay. Kagome just looked down at the ground and sobbed softly. Kurama touched her arm softly and let Kagome cry on his shoulder. A/N\\: This will not be a Kurama/Kagome fanfic! I pinky promise!

To be continued…

Hey all! The next chapter will be the fight between NekoYasha and InuYasha! I promise. Ja-ne **Kittie14**


	10. A Fight Between the Inu and the Neko

A Fight Between the Inu and the Neko

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and group or YYH. I wish… but I don't!

Nekoyasha's POV

Let me see… where oh where to begin? AH YES! The damn arrogant dog and me about to fight against Kagome's reasoning and pleading. Someone take note of this. This is history in the making.

"We'll go by the rules of both of the tournaments." I stated. "This will give a chance to see exactly how brutal this will be."

"So what are the rules already?"

"Ah. What indeed?" Hiei said smirking.

"In these tournaments, Morality will only cause your death." Kurama… shaky voice… that's definitely new.

"You O.K. Kurama?"

"As O.K. as I'm going to be at the moment."

"ALRIGHT! NO MORE STALLING! Anything goes. Got it Doggy-boy?"

"Feh. Alright by me."

And so the fight began. I'll give you as much detail as I can. Let's see… Dog-Boy immediately pulls out his Tetseiga A/N: Spelling?So of course… I play mind games first.

"Sheesh InuYasha! Do you just not go into any battle with out that thing? No originality points for you!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND FIGHT DAMN IT!" Tsk, tsk, tsk. Idiot. Let's see… what happened after that? OH YEAH! He tried his silly little Wind Scar thingy, and I tripped him! "That sword doesn't do you much good if you can't hit your target."

"I'll get you for that wench!"

"Tsk, tsk. All talk and no results aren't you?" At this point I've grown my claws to about 2 feet long, leapt about 5 feet into the air, and started spinning like a tornado.

"NEKKI! NO! YOU'LL KILL HIM WITH THAT MOVE!"

'Uh…dear… I plan to miss… I'm spinning like crazy… but I can see where I'm going!' I love Telepathy! It's such a useful tool! And just like I planned, I crashed straight into his shoulder, knocking him unconscious, bloody, but alive. "I told I was going to miss."

"YOU _MISSED_?" Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Duh! If I had hit him head on, he'd be reduced to spare bits of flesh and blood. Be thankful I can aim in that position."

"You mean… you missed on purpose?" Sango asked.

Of course I missed on purpose! I didn't want to kill him, just prove to him he can't beat me." Uh oh.

"KAGOME!" Sango caught her has her knees buckled beneath her.

"Yo Kag! You O.K.?"

"Thank you Nekki.. I know how much of a pain he's been since you got here."

"No problem. I know my limits. Unlike him." I glared at his unconscious form. "You rest now O.K.?"

"Yes Nekki." And just like that, boom! Out like a light. Sango and Miroku carried InuYasha under a tree at the camp, and I carried Kagome to our camp site.

A\\N: Hey all! Please review and give me some ideas! I'm pulling a lot of this out of my ass in computers class! That would be great! Thank you! **Kittie14 **


End file.
